


Knight of Tarrey Town

by Ecris



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Gore, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecris/pseuds/Ecris
Summary: The land of Hyrule has been peaceful since Calamity Ganon was slain. But rumors have reached Hyrule Castle, and the humble Tarrey Town, of a Yiga looking for revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you the girl that killed a lynel?"

A man stood below the ladder, with his hand held up to block the setting sun. The figure at the top of the ladder was obscured by the light, but something in the way that she paused told him his answer.

A quiet voice responded. "I am a girl who killed a lynel." There was a moment of hesitation. "I can do it again, if you have the rupees." 

Hudson sighed. She knew wasn't the answer he wanted He stared hard at her, expecting her to say more. It wasn't usual, it wasn't even close to normal, for a young girl to even be fighting. To speak casually about killing something so monstrous as a Lynel raised his suspicions even more. In his silence she turned to him, and he grimaced. He couldn't help it, but at least by now it was internal, and he knew she couldn't see it. The veil covering her face told him nothing at all. Like always, she was eerily unreadable.

"Not exactly what I'm here for," he huffed. The girl turned back to her task at the top of the ladder, seemingly uninterested without the prospect of money. He knew better. She wasn't so good of an actor. The hammer rang out as she drove nails into the shutters, and he had to raise his voice again to be heard over it. "Did you know there are rumors are going around about you? I heard some of them this morning."

At that she stopped again. This time she didn't turn.

Damning evidence.

"Since Tarrey Town has expanded to the cliffs, a lot more people have come. A lot of those people have come into town asking for Link. Half the time they must think he lives here, going on about how he's built the town, which is barely half true, as much as I appreciated his help. It'd be nice to receive some credit, but I don't get mad when someone wanders into town and asks for the Hylian Champion. It's not too strange a thing to ask around here, so I didn't think too much of it when you came and asked too."

The girl hasn't said anything still, and doesn't look like she's about to. She's stopped hanging up the shutters entirely, one hand on the ladder and the other in a white knuckled grip on her hammer. His eyes can't help catch on the glint of it's metal. Despite her age he doesn't doubt this girl killed a Lynel. He feels the hair on the back of his head stand up even though he knows he shouldn't be afraid of some girl. 

But the mask and the rumor is enough to keep him tense.

He's been sitting on this conversation all morning, since the other traveler had arrived. Really, since she had left hurridly once she had heard who was in town. 

"Just this morning a woman came into town, who was attacked on her way here," he grumbled, and the news was enough to make her finally turn to him. "She said she was robbed by someone in a mask, who demanded to know where the Champion was."

The girl failed to give any other reaction, but he was patient. The masked girl who killed a lynel. Something only one other Hylian had done. But the woman hadn't acted like the girl was a hero. She had heard about the red mask, her eyes had widened and she had made an excuse to leave. Immediately. Cryptically warning them as she left about a girl that had killed a Lynel. The hammer rolled in her hand.

"You... You think it was me," she stated, her voice wavering. Without a face it was hard to tell whether she was scared or angry. 

He lifted up his hands. "Now I didn't make any rash conclusions. I thought you were an honest girl when you came into town and I didn't question that mask and veil but if you're associa-"

"I'm not, Hudson, I promise," the girl slid off the ladder quickly, her voice shaking. She set down the hammer on a rung and twisted her hands together. "I wouldn't attack anyone."

Hudson scratched his head and looked at the abnormally tall Hylian. He couldn't help but see all the similarities between this girl and the Yiga the woman had warned him of. She was too tall for a Hylian, and with her entire wrapped and closed off by a red veil, she had always seemed like she was hiding something. He hadn't asked any questions when he hired her, but after that woman's reaction he's starting to think he should have. Why he hadn't put together the two and questioned her about the Yiga before he couldn't say.

It was probably mostly because she worked for cheap, and she worked well. And she didn't intrude on anyone. She was never around enough to bother anyone. Something that seemed more suspicious now than just a shy girl trying to make a living.

He heaved a sigh. "I want to believe you, but there's something about you wearing that around, with people talking about a Yiga who killed a lynel, I just can't ignore it. They're saying it's their new chief, training to kill the Champion. You understand how I can't trust you. Especially if it's scaring people away."

"I'm not a part of the Yiga," she bristled, fists curling up at her sides. Hudson tried to not linger over the hurt in her voice. "That's not it."

"Then what's the mask for?" Hudson felt a twinge of regret asking as the girl flinched, but he buried it easily under the concern for his town. "I hired you when you wanted work, lied about your name to my boss, gave you a bed here, and I didn't ask any questions. I guess I just wanted to believe you. But if people are scared of you I need to know why."

The girl's hands wrung around themselves. Her head fell and for a moment she was so tense, Hudson felt his own body prepare to defend itself. But she deflated quickly. "I'm not going to hurt anybody."

Hudson could feel the strings of his heart ache a little louder this time. She really was younger than her height suggested, or more than her strength or maturity did. He knew she could lift like a Goron, and could make anything she set her mind to that spoke of a wisdom byond her years. Yet she sounded so small in that moment he almost forgot the Yiga.

"That's good," is all he said. The girl flinched.

"I promise."

But Hudson shook his head. "If you want to stay here I'll need more than a promise. I won't have a Yiga spy."

She stilled entirely. "What do you want?"

"I think it's time you tell me who you are," Hudson spoke as he crossed his arms. 

"You know my name," she said icily. "What I have to hide is nothing for you to see."

Hudson frowned. "If your presence here is going to scare people away we can't keep you here. But, I don't want to throw you out. So just take off the mask and I'll know-"

"I won't take off my veil," the girl snapped.

"I need to kno-"

"No," she interrupted. "No you don't. If I'm going to trust you enough to tell you you're going to have to trust me enough to know I'm telling the truth."

Hudson regarded her for a moment. His gut was telling him to send her away. Something was wrong with this girl, something more than just a rumor. But his heart couldn't just send her away. Something else about her, it was sad. 

She was sad, he could tell, in the way she avoided everyone and didn't meet anyone's gaze. So Hudson sat down on the steps of the patio. He motioned for her to sit next to him, which she did, hesitantly. "If you're going to be living here I need to trust you. Okay?" 

A nod from the girl.

"I'll tell you."


	2. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for this chapter, I've added new gore tags/warnings. They're pretty much for JUST this chapter until much later on. If you're fine with that, then go ahead and read! If not, I'll add a tl;dr to the end notes so you get the gist of it because unfortunately it is kind of important.

It had happened so fast.

Alia hadn't seen one before. Most Hylians haven't.

The dark, tall mass in the distance looked like the stump of some tree charred white from a fire. 

It should have struck her as odd, considering she had walked this road before and she hadn't noticed it. Then again, she wasn't usually able to read signs until her horse had already taken the wrong fork.

She wasn't so sure her eyes weren't tricking her still when she saw the tree move. It could have just been the rain, heavy and distorting the view in the distance. Or her horse, running at full tilt to get out of a storm.

Then it stood, and turned two bright, furious eyes on who had dared trespass on the territory of a Lynel.

Alia froze.

The next moments played out slowly, as the Lynel's roar rung through the air.

The creature drew it's bow before it took a step, before Alia could manage to dig her heels in her horse's side. It's arrow was sparking green before Alia's horse could even respond.

Just as soon as it shot through the air, everything happened at once.

The beast let it's arrow fly.

Alia's horse panicked as lightning struck the ground next to it.

She felt the ground suddenly come up to knock the wind out of her.

The world was silent for one last moment before the thunder shook the breath back into her chest. Her eyes opened just in time to see the Lynel's arrow discharge itself into the ground where her horse had been.

A small blessing she would count herself lucky for later.

Now, the Lynel echoed the thunder in rage and drew its bow again.   
Alia's lungs screed as she dragged in enough breath to fuel her legs to GET UP. But the ground was still slick from the rain and her unsteady feet slipped in the grass and she was swallowing mud again. As she coughed to gain her breath and clear the dirt from her throat, she heard another shock arrow let loose.

She felt that moment most people never live to talk about a moment before death where your life runs before you, all at once. It was almost as horrifying as her future. As it flashed by she almost wished the arrow would fly faster, if only to end it sooner.

And then white hot pain pierced her ribs and mind blanked. She couldn't hear her own scream but she felt it tear through her throat. It felt like another lifetime and only three seconds but once it was done her body jerked back into control with adrenaline. Her feet found purchase this time and she took off across the field.

Her horse was gone and the only shelter was the ruins she'd been hoping to hide from the rain in. 

The Lynel was standing on the other side. Lightning drowned out the crackle of the third arrow, but its light was easy to see against the darkened sky.

Alia threw herself down before she ran into its path, and the arrow buried in the ground as she started sprinting to the edge of the ruins.

The Lynel roared loud enough to challenge thunder itself as it drew its sword. It could tell where she was heading, and it charged with its cleaver held high.

There was a pillar just to the left of the wall she had seen before and she tucked herself into ground behind it just as the Lynel swung.

The ruined structure crumbled above her, and she gasped in relief just before the Lynel drew back and swept down again, slicing through her shoulder and knocking her into the wall. The force knocked out all of the adrenaline along with her breath. Sharp, burning pain tore through her back and side - the rock wall dug into the open flesh of her back, stone digging into skin flayed open or fried by the heat of the shock arrow. Through the haze of her pain she could hear her own voice crying with pain, dulled by the sound of sure-footed hooves as the Lynel approached. 

It swing its word in a lazy arc up to its shoulder. Seeming to know its prey was no longer a threat, the Lynel didn't bother to waste any energy with a charge, instead walking slowly forward, almost smug as it snorted with the satisfaction of an easy victory.

Alia let her head roll back against the stone and the rain run over her. Across from her, the only wall with a quarter of a ceiling stood. It was still very inviting, and some small part of her wished she'd be thrown there, is at least to die somewhere out of the rain.

Something sparked in the corner of her vision, and her breath hitched.

A halberd, lodge in the rubble. Rusted, but still shining and sparking in the air of the storm.

Brilliant hope flared in her, and she whipped her head back around to the Lynel. 

It was so sure of itself it was still far away enough for her to make it. Without wasting a moment she swallowed her pain and threw her body into a mad sprint.

The Lynel caught on too late, and it's hasty swing missed as she skidded through the grass. She grabbed the halberd as she passed and it pulled her back. Alia tightened her grip and pulled back, but the halberd only dug stray bits of metal into her palms. The Lynel growled as it realized she was trapped again, and without hesitation it reared to charge. She sobbed as she pulled again but the metal only gave off a whine of protest and an even brighter spark of lightning. It raced along her skin and froze the muscle of her arms, even as she dug in her heels and tried to free herself from the weapon.

The sparks grew brighter and stronger, freezing her whole body, keeping her still to witness the last swing of the Lynel's sword.

The sky flashed and struck the Lynel's sword, and the beast roared as electricity froze it in midair. Alia's relief was cut short as soon as the still electrified beast fell forward into the halberd.

She only had a moment to scream in pain before the last shock of the lightning released her, and she blacked out.

 

(o)

 

It was dark when she woke up. The pain woke up with her, and it hit her all at once with the force of a Lynel. Alia let out a hoarse cry that burned her dry throat almost as much as the burns on her back. The noise trickled off into a dry croak as tears started to fall. The pain wasn’t letting up but her voice was giving up on her as it became overwhelming. 

It was in her muscles, under her flesh and skin, and she could feel the stiff scabs breaking open again as she moved and her clothes pulled away from her. All along her back, up her neck and down her side, all the way to the back of her hand, which she curled around as she cried soundlessly, willing the pain to stop. Her head ached with pain, it rose up in her throat with bile when she couldn’t speak anymore, and she hurried to force herself to sit up so she could vomit. 

After she had emptied her stomach and turned away from the mess, she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head between her knees. She sat there, heaving with each breath, but nothing was left but the pain.

As she breathed, trying to calm herself, to get some sort of thought out of the panic of her mind, she tried to parse through the pain. The worst of it came from the cut in her back, long enough to span from her right shoulder to her left hip. What she had thought was dried blood felt more like the sharp rubble around her; as her chest shook she could feel jagged pieces of something digging in even further. More rocks were lodged in the open flesh along her arm and back. Some of them fell as she moved, and more fell from her arm as she slowly unfurled herself. Hesitantly, she reached up to where the pain was almost as bad.

The arrow had hit her shoulder, almost right on her collarbone. It was long gone- shock arrows only stayed embedded long enough to deal their real power. Still, the holes where it had been were there, cauterized and healed. Five inches from her heart. The thought scared her almost as much as the realization that, as she follow the line of burned flesh from her collar, to her neck, to her jaw, up along her cheek… that something was wrong.

Several things became very apparent. In the still moment she realized that her head was warm from sunlight. Birds sung as they flew over head and dug through the dirt. There were crickets all around her, chirping in the grass, and somewhere close by her horse, Olio, snorted. The world was waking up.

But she couldn’t see it.

For an instant the pain was numbed with shock. Her head was screaming, and she choked on another sob. Alia’s hand barely brushed her own charred skin, moving so slowly, afraid of what she already knew. Her face was covered in dried blood, and it cracked as she rubbed it frantically. Her tears helped, and a giant chunk of it fell off as she cracked open her right eye. Alia let out a cry of relief and cleaned her eye with a bit of hysterical laughter. For a moment she had thought, she had thought the pain had meant something horrible. She opened her eye fully and took in the awful and glorious sight of a ruin that seemed very unfamiliar in the morning light.

With her good hand, she tried to clean her other eye, but as soon as her first finger touched her skin she blanched with the pain. Her breath quickened as she stared down at the fresh blood on her finger. Despite all the burnt scabbing flesh, and the pain and panic she could feel it. She could feel its absence.

Her left eye had been burnt out of its socket.

It was gone. She couldn’t even convince herself that it was hidden beneath some of the charred flesh. Even her eyelids had been…

The thought was suddenly too overwhelming. Alia rocked forward and folded herself into her lap, her wounds stretching painful. She cried out, and her tears began to fall in earnest as her mind went blank in forror, in shock, in pain. Her mind fought the truth juas it repeated it over and over in her head until she could only hear that her eye was gone, screaming in her mind. A horrible loop of abject horror and blank refusal that rendered her immobile. The most she could do was rock herself back and forth, staring at the blood on her hand, stretching open her wounds along her back, hoping the pain would get her out of her mind. 

It wasn’t until minutes later, when her scabs had reopened and blood was flowing down her back and washing her wounds, that another fear gripped her. 

How much blood had she lost? How much was she losing now? Was that why her hand seemed blurred, was that why the world was moving? Was it just her panic, or was she allowing herself to die by letting her panic consume her?

Alia took in a shaky breath as her body took over, trying to reawaken her need to survive. She sniffed and bit her upper lip. She had to stand up. A subtle tilt of her head towards Olio had her nearly crying with pain. Each little movement set off another chain of agony through her body. She curled her hands into a fist, and straightened her back, holding in the sob that threatened to burn her throat again. There were no more wounds to reopen, but she felt some of the dirt fall, and she tried to focus on the brief relief that brought her.

Her good eye focused after a moment of hazy pain. Olio was only a few yards away from her, his ears flicked forward and his head tilted down towards her. Sucking in a shaky breath and pursing her lips, she let out a pathetic attempt at a whistle. She laughed, a bit hysterically, at the sound. She opened her mouth to try again, but Olio must have known what she wanted and gave a whimper as he walked over to her. His ears flicked forward, almost like he was concerned. Alia tried to wipe the tears away, calling out fondly with a voice harsh from misuse, and suddenly she found herself trying to push an overly affectionate horse away from nuzzling her face. After a good amount of painful struggling, Olio was assured enough of her well being that he backed away and settled down.

“This is going to hurt a bit,” alia warned him as she grabbed the reins hanging off his neck. “Just take some comfort in the fact that it’ll hurt me even more.”

Olio snorted and sniffed her face, imploring even as she recoiled away, wondering why she was still on the ground if she was perfectly fine. Before she could feel guilty about hurting her beloved friend, she pulled the reins. Olio’s head reared back and pulled her with it, making her flail and stumble and grab onto the saddle with one hand and his mane with the other. Olio startled again when she cried out with pain, but in the same breath she tried to soothe him and re-adjust her hold so she wasn’t pulling on his mane so harshly.

After a minute of scrambling, Alia got her legs to hold her enough to lean against her horse’s side. She rested for a minute as fresh tears and blood trickled down her skin. She breathed hard, focusing on the friendly warmth of her very good horse underneath her. It helped a little bit, and Olio was patient, even as she took far longer and far too many failed attempts to heave herself back in the saddle. As soon as her leg swung over his back she collapsed, lying the undamaged half of her face against his soft mane.

Olio shifted with the awkward position, balancing her better on his back when she didn’t adjust. For a moment she was comfortable, and then the pain hit her again. She caught her tongue in her teeth and waited for the wave to subside, so she could try to remember where she was.

Somewhere along Zora River? Or was she close to Nabi Lake? Her mind shied away from trying to remember what the road sign had said last night, and it was too fuzzy to remember where she had been going, and the detour had knocked her off course anyway. Everything looked different at night, and now, with only one eye. 

She desperately tried to curb the thought before it could consume her. Quickly, she tried to guide Olio back to what looked like a path, and hoped it would lead to some water. She could clean her wounds and go from there.

With a plan and a hope in her mind, she closed her eyes. The morning breeze blew gently on her open skin, making her cringe at first. After awhile, though, the pain faded, and the cool air was a comfort. Before she knew it, she was asleep. Distantly, she could hear the world around her as he mind drifted. Birds flew away as Olio walked down the path, angry that some traveller disturbed their morning hunt. Somewhere, far to her right, some bokoblins laughed a gargled. She was definitely off the safety of the road, and she hoped they wouldn’t notice her before she got back on it. 

Hours passed, letting her mind wander and listen to the wilderness around her. Eventually she fell to complete exhaustion. Her mind went completely dark and it could have been a couple minute or several hours until the gurgle of a river cut through the emptiness and she jolted upright.

Hylia River. Alia felt her heart jump in relief, and she took the reins in her good hand and pulled Olio towards the water. He happily complied,dipping his head to drink as soon as they were near. She let him pull the reins out of her hand and steadied herself with a hand on his withers.

Slowly, carefully, she balanced herself stiffly, and reached around to unbuckle her pack and let it fall on the bank. Thankfully, Olio was too distracted to do anything more than shift away from the loud, wet flop as the bag hit the ground.

With even more care, Alia pulled her leg up and under her body, trying to move her back as little as possible. She wriggled her foot under her, and as soon as she freed her leg she fell and hit the ground hard. By some miracle her legs stayed strong underneath her through another wave of pain. She gripped the saddle through it, gritting her teeth and pressing her face into her horse’s side and willing it to go away. 

She held onto the last of her strength as she took in a deep breath and turned towards the water. She let go of the saddle, glad when she could still stand. Her first step was wobbly, but the second was agony. The lightning had scarred her leg too, down to her thigh. She swallowed the pain and forced her legs to move her to the water, and shut her eyes-

-eye-

-blocked out the paind as cold water traveled up her legs as she waded in. She hoped no one was near, as she screamed at the pain until it had run her voice dry again, and she stood shivering until the pain had been numbed by the cold. 

As soon as she was able to fully submerge herself she peeled away her blood-soaked clothes. The water turned pink around her, and somewhere in the back of her mind she worried about attracting Lizalfos, but she was to preoccupied with ringing the blood out of her dress so she could scrub the dirt out of the burns and blisters along her arm. There were several she popped, wincing each time, just so she knew they were clean now rather than letting them pop later on and get infected.

When she was done, Alia tossed her ruined clothes to the river bank. She had nothing left to clean her face, no that she’d want to make anything worse by treating it the same as her back. Instead, she took a deep breath and sank her head into the water. The immediate pain was almost enough to lose her breath, but she dug her nails into her palms and beared it. She held her breath until she couldn’t take it anymore, then pulled herself out of the water. She could feel some of the skin was still covered in dirt and dried blood, she couldn’t tell. She wasn’t taking any chances, so she went under again, and used the lightest touch she could to clean the seared flesh. Pain made her breath short, and she had to keep dunking herself just to get it clean.

Alia tried not to dwell too much on the fact that, after the wound became free of crust and filth, it also became more hollow. It took all she had to ignore the horrible emptiness, and focus on the task at hand.

Her back was the worst. As soon as her softest cloth- the inside of her petticoat- touched her back she had to cry out again. By now her voice was gone, and all that came out was a squeak that had Olio snorting at her in confusion.

She was a little rougher than she meant to be as she tried to clean as quickly as she could. Now the water that ran past her was brown and red; rocks she had felt stuck in her skin fell out as she washed. She rubbed until she couldn’t bear the pain, and then she rubbed her thigh clean. Ironically, this most private part of herself was the least scarred. Something no one would ever see- and her face-....

A strong rush in the current finally unsettled her. It was too much, some of the flesh of her back that had already tried to close and heal broke open again. Pain burst across her body and she screamed- and lost her footing in the sand. Alia fell into the river and swallowed a mouthful of river water before she could kick against the sand and drag herself into the shallows. 

Olio trotted over to her as she crawled to the bank, coughing and hacking.

“No-” she tried to say, shooing her concerned horse away with one hand and crawl to her bag with the other good one. She ripped out a blanket immediately, covering herself, curling up and shivering with her head on her knees. After a good minute, Olio stopped hovering over her and sniffing her hair and walked away. Alia listened very carefully to the daytime around her, counting each cricket and trying to remember the name of every bird that called in an effort to ignore the- the emptiness in her skull and the pain in her back.

Fifteen crickets, two rock warblers. Up the river there was a crane, and some frogs were coming back to the water after their peace had been disturbed. The sun was starting to warm the sand and her shoulders, and she stopped shivering as it dried her. It was so quiet that the voice in her mind seemed even louder.

Her eye was missing.

Her eye was gone.

It was bleeding all over her blanket. Really, her whole body was. With a shaky sigh, she pulled her bag to her side and took out her last petticoat and ripped it into strips. There was no time to be sentimental- not that the dresses her mother gave her meant anything anymore, but some small part of her still held some leftover fear. One piece of it was ruined to clean up the majority of the blood, which was much less than she thought. The rest she used to wrap her thigh and her arm, and when she bent to cover her back she was glad the bleeding had stopped enough to not completely ruin the strips before she was done.

Seeing the blanket and red stained cloth before her was enough to make her feel lightheaded. As if seeing it had made it all the more real, she knew she would bleed out if her back didn’t heal. She had one red elixir left in her bag- she needed to drink it. But, with a hazy mind and the last bottle in her hand, she wondered if she could save her ere. Before she could even begin to entertain the vain thought of using the elixir on her eye, the vision in her other began to blur and darken at the edges. Panic had her clumsily pulling open the bottle and downing it.

With the last drop, the pain faded to a tolerable ache. Experimentally, she twisted her back. It was stiff with scars, and moving the deeper parts of the wound had her hissing and freezing, but she wouldn’t bleed anymore. 

It was a bland relief. The skin around her eye felt healed to the touch, but she didn’t linger too long on the fact it was missing. She was still dazed, and she pulled out her lunches and took some bread and cheese and ate very carefully.

The sun was warm enough to shed her blanket, and by the time she had finished eating and felt good enough to stand and get some of the water from the river to drink, the worry that someone might see her hit her. She set the blanket in the shallows and went back to her bag to dress herself. Alia pulled out her trouser and coat along with her boots. Her hiking clothes. 

The Zora’s Domain- she could get help there. Every Hylian had heard of their Champion, Princess Mipha. She’d never delivered to the domain- hatred of Hylians was as well known as their love for their princess. 

She took her delivery- red silk from Kara Kara, and wrapped it around her head and shoulder, tucking it into itself and holding it in place with a headband. The stable hand had paid her a lot for her to travel to the Gerudo desert and find this specific fabric. It was just transparent enough that she could still see from it, thankfully, but her one eye had a hard time adjusting. She couldn’t walk around without something to… hide in. But it was all she had left- that and the three hundred rupees the stable hand had paid her.

Hopefully, the Zora would ignore her race for a gold rupee, and she’d be the first Hylian to see if the Zora prince had the power of his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR- A lynel cuts her back and the shock arrow burns her so badly she is now missing an eye. She's headed to the Zora's domain to get help.
> 
> Also! I do not have a beta and I'm not too sure anyone will read this so I'm not going back to read over it, this is just for fun. Sorry if I made any glaring mistakes, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this isn't Transformers... And I've only just recently gotten into this game and the Legend of Zelda so I'm a bit late to the fandom. I won't pretend I know much about the lore of the entire franchise so this is just about a character idea I had that I fell in love with. I'm not sure exactly where this story is going so the tags will be updated as I go along!
> 
> Please be gentle, I really try to keep my OCS private but I thought this would be fun to write. Thanks for reading!


End file.
